Neville Longbottom The Boy Who Lived
by RedHeadVixen101
Summary: What would happen if Neville Longbottom was the one Voldemort chose to fulfil the prophecy, what if Lilly and James Potter never died. Will the load be too much for Neville to handle? Will Harry help Neville to defeat Voldemort?


Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

Hey Guys,

This fic is about what would happen if the tables were turned and Neville Longbottom was the boy who lived and not Harry Potter, Lily and James are still alive and Neville is looked after by his grandparents but in this fic his grandparents are mugglesand  
treat him terribly because they know he is magical just like Petunia and Vernon Dursley in Harry Potter. This is my first fic so bear with me, It took me forever to write this first chapter so it might be a while in between chapters but I will beworking  
on them.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I am not JKR so I don't any of her brilliance that is HP, Lucklily the plot is all mine!

Now... On with the fic.

"Good Morning Mum, how are you?" Said Harry Potter cheerfully as he walked down the stairs. "I'm good thanks, Harry, Happy Birthday" Replied Lily Potter "Thanks mum!" Harry answered. " Your welcome Harry dear!" Lilly concluded. "Hi Dad, What's up?"Asked  
Harry "Nothing much, just reading the daily prophet. Happy Birthday" Replied James Potter. "Oh Yeah forgot to mention, a letter from Hogwarts came for you!" "Really?" Asked Harry. "Yeah, Of course it's your 11th birthday today, what did you/expect?"  
Replied James. "Are you excited to go Hogwarts, I can't wait to go to hogwarts!" Exclaimed Harry's little sister Rose who was 9 years old. Then Lily, James and Rose burst into a loud rendition of Happy Birthday. "Thank you guys so much, thatwas  
lovely," Harry said sincerely. 'Here are your presents two from Lily and I and one from Rosie." James stated "Come on, open them!" Rose said excitedly. "Ok, Rosie," Harry said fondly, he loved his sister, she was adorable. He opened his dad's presentfirst,  
it was a rather large and uneven sized package and Harry was very excited to open it, he teared open the paper and there it was, the nimbus 2000, his very own broom. "Wow thanks dad, I really wanted my own broom!" Harry said excitedly "You'rewelcome  
son!" James said happy that his son liked his present. Then he decided to open his Mum's present it was a smaller, more square package and Harry guessed it was a book, he tore open the paper and he was right there sat a large book with thetitle  
Hogwarts, A History. "I found this book in Flourish and Blotts, I read it when I was starting at Hogwarts and I thought you might like to read it as well" said Lily. "Thanks Mum, this looks very interesting to read." Harry said thankfully "Yourwelcome  
Harry, my dear," said Lily. "Now open my present!" Said Rose impatiently "Ok Rosie!" Rose's present was round and large and he had no clue what it was. He opened the present and there sat a snowy owl in a cage. "Wow, thank you Rosie, I'm gonnaneed  
one of these to write to you from hogwarts." Said Harry sincerely "Will you write every day?" Asked Rose. "I'll try, but I might be quite busy, I'll definitely write every week." Harry replied. "Ok." Rose said deciding that it was good enough."Ok  
now," James said wrapping things up "it's time to open your hogwarts letter!" "Yes!" Said Harry excitedly he had been waiting for this. He carefully peeled open the envelope, took out the letter, unfolded it and then started to read.

5 Minutes Later….

"I got accepted to Hogwarts, I got accepted to Hogwarts, I'm going to Hogwarts, Yippee!" Harry yelled. "Great job son, I am so proud of you!" Said James "Great job Harry, I am so excited for you!" Said Lily, "Go Harry, Go Harry Go Harry!: Shouted

Rose.

"What a lovely birthday celebration, thank you guys so much!" Harry said gratefully. "That's Ok, we're happy you enjoyed it!" Chorused James, Lily and Rose.

"Neville wake up… wake up and get off your butt…" Augusta screamed as she rapped against the door to Neville's cupboard which was under the stairs. "Ok Grandmother, I'm getting up now" "You need to make your grandfather and I breakfast immediately, Iwill  
not have my dear husband waiting for his breakfast, so hurry up!' Augusta replied almost screeching now. Neville got up and got dressed into his oversized clothes from when his grandfather was a kid. Unfortunately Neville was underfed so he wasvery  
skinny while his grandfather was a plump little kid so the clothes were way too big on Neville. He opened the door to his cupboard and then he went to collect the mail, after he had collected the mail he started cooking the eggs and bacon forhis  
grandparents morning meal, he would get the leftovers, if there were any. Once breakfast was served he sifted through the mail and organised it for his grandparents and there sat one letter, not for his grandfather, not for his grandmother butfor  
him. He carefully peeled open the letter but his grandfather saw him "Oy boy, why are you opening that letter?" His grandfather boomed "It was addressed to me!" Neville replied angrily "Ok then, if it was addressed to you it can't be that important."His  
grandfather boomed again. Neville continued to open his letter, he unfolded the letter and then he started to read.

5 mins later…

"I got accepted to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry… what's that?" "You will not be going" his Grandfather boomed. There was a knock on the door. Neville ran to get it, he opened the door and there stood a severe looking woman, "May I  
comein? My name is Minerva McGonagall and I am the deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She stated, "Are you Neville?" She asked politely. "Yep that's me." Neville replied "It's my 11th birthday today." He said.  
"I knowand that's why you recieved a letter from Hogwarts, you're a wizard Neville." Proffesor McGonagall "A wizard… You must be mistaken." Neville replied. "No No definitely not you are definitely a wizard, the ministry and Dumbledore are never  
mistaken."McGonagall stated. "I will not pay for some daft old man to teach my grandson magic tricks, he will not be going." Neville's grandfather boomed. "Unfortunately it is not your choice to decide it is Neville's." McGonagall replied swiftly.  
"So Nevilledo you want to attend Hogwarts or not?" Asked McGonagall. "I want to go!" Neville said adamantly. "Then you shall go, I will send an owl to Dumbledore to let him know of your decision." McGonagall told Neville. "Now we must be off  
if we want to buyyour school stuff before you go to Hogwarts, I will deliver you to the Weasley's home, a very noted pure blood family after we have finished at diagon alley so go and pack your stuff before we leave you will not be coming back  
here until next year."Ok" Neville said and off he went.


End file.
